londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Buses route N10
History 29 September 2001: New route, Archway to Richmond via Tufnell Park, York Way, King's Cross, Euston, Tottenham Court Road Station, Oxford Circus, Marble Arch, Hyde Park Corner, Knightsbridge, Kensington, Hammersmith, Fulham Palace Road, Putney, Barnes Common and East Sheen. This route replaced part of the southern section of route N9, which was diverted to run to Heathrow instead of Kingston. 3 September 2004: Withdrawn between King's Cross and Archway, replaced by new route N390. 29 January 2010: Renumbered 10. Withdrawn between Hammersmith and Richmond, replaced by new night service on route 33. Operators Route N10 has been operated by the following companies: *London United: 29 September 2001-2 September 2004; 29 January 2010-present *First London: 3 September 2004-28 January 2010 Garages Route N10 has been operated from the following garages: *Hounslow (AV): 29 September 2001-2 September 2004 *Alperton (ON): 3 September 2004-22 June 2007 *Westbourne Park (X): 23 June 2007-28 January 2010 *Stamford Brook (V): 29 January 2010-present Route description - list of stops Route departing King's Cross * Wharfdale Road / London Canal Museum * King's Cross Station / Pentonville Road * King's Cross Station * St Pancras International Station * British Library * Euston Station * Euston Square Station * Gower Street / University College Hospital * Torrington Place * Chenies Street * Great Russell Street * Tottenham Court Road Station * Oxford Street / Soho Street * Great Titchfield Street / Photographers Gallery * Oxford Street / John Lewis * Selfridges * Marble Arch Station / Park Lane * Dorchester Hotel * London Hilton Hotel * Hyde Park Corner Station * Knightsbridge Station / Harrods * Knightsbridge Barracks * Prince of Wales Gate * Exhibition Road * Royal Albert Hall * Palace Gate * Kensington Palace * High Street Kensington Station * Phillimore Gardens * Kensington High Street / Earls Court Road * Warwick Gardens * Kensington Olympia Station * North End Road * Brook Green * Latymer Court * Hammersmith Broadway * Hammersmith Bus Station Route departing Hammersmith * Hammersmith Bus Station * Latymer Court * Brook Green * North End Road * Kensington Olympia Station * Holland Road * Warwick Gardens * Kensington High Street / Earls Court Road * Phillimore Gardens * High Street Kensington Station * Kensington Palace * Palace Gate * Queen's Gate * Royal Albert Hall * Prince of Wales Gate * Rutland Gardens * Knightsbridge Station * Hyde Park Corner Station * London Hilton Hotel * Dorchester Hotel * Marble Arch * Marble Arch Station * Selfridges * Oxford Street / John Lewis * Great Titchfield Street / Photographers Gallery * Tottenham Court Road Station * Percy Street * Goodge Street Station * Warren Street Station * Euston Square Station * Euston Station * British Library * St Pancras International Station * King's Cross Station / York Way Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing King's Cross Wharfdale Road, Caledonian Road, King's Cross Bridge, Grays Inn Road, Euston Road, Gower Street, Bloomsbury Street, New Oxford Street, Oxford Street, Park Lane, Hyde Park Corner, Duke of Wellington Place, Grosvenor Place, Knightsbridge, Kensington Road, Kensington High Street, Hammersmith Road, Butterwick, Hammersmith Upper Bus Station Route departing Hammersmith Hammersmith Upper Bus Station, Hammersmith Road, Kensington High Street, Kensington Road, Knightsbridge, Hyde Park Corner, Park Lane, Cumberland Gate, Tyburn Way, Marble Arch, Oxford Street, Tottenham Court Road, Euston Road, Euston Bus Station, Grafton Place, Churchway, Euston Road, York Way Links Current timetable Current route map Photo gallery Timetable graveyard Category:London United Category:First London Category:Hounslow (AV) Category:Alperton (ON) Category:Westbourne Park (X) Category:Stamford Brook (V) Category:Buses serving King's Cross Category:Buses serving Euston Category:Buses serving Warren Street Category:Buses serving Tottenham Court Road Category:Buses serving Oxford Circus Category:Buses serving Marble Arch Category:Buses serving Hyde Park Corner Category:Buses serving Knightsbridge Category:Buses serving Kensington Category:Buses serving Hammersmith Category:Buses formerly serving Archway Category:Buses formerly serving Tufnell Park Category:Buses formerly serving Fulham Category:Buses formerly serving Putney Category:Buses formerly serving Barnes Category:Buses formerly serving East Sheen Category:Buses formerly serving Richmond Category:Buses serving London Borough of Islington Category:Buses serving London Borough of Camden Category:Buses serving London Borough of Westminster Category:Buses serving London Borough of Kensington and Chelsea Category:Buses serving London Borough of Hammersmith and Fulham Category:Routes started in 2001 Category:Routes withdrawn in 2010